


November and December

by JustSomeMusings



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Loki shows up to laugh, M/M, Semi-Nudity, The Avengers do not like the costume choices, vague sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeMusings/pseuds/JustSomeMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norsekink prompt in which all the Avengers dress up as different months for a charity calendar. None of them are pleased...except for maybe Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	November and December

“This is ridiculous,” Clint mumbles adjusting the ‘costume’ he has on, which is really just a scrap of fabric. He’s dressed as an Indian because they have to do this stupid calendar for S.H.I.E.L.D. Yes, it’s for charity and he’s all for helping out causes, but why that requires him to be shirtless, in a headdress, with war paint on his cheeks, and a barley covered ass with a scrap of brown cloth Clint doesn’t know. The war paint is edible too, so naturally Clint keeps taking it off his cheeks and eating it, which pisses off the assistants. He really hopes that he’s not November because he’s an archer although he suspects that’s the case when he gets a bow shoved in his face by one of the photographers many assistants. 

“It’s not so bad,” Steve says with a cheerful smile on his face. 

“That’s ‘cause you get to wear your normal gear! They gave you July! You’re outfit fits right in! This is ridiculous!” Tony exclaims, “I’m in covered in leaves. This is not ok.” Tony is in a Tarazan style one shouldered get up made entirely of leaves that really don’t do anything to cover him until they get to his lower half and even then the thing ends just above his mid-thigh. It has flowers on it too. He got March. Clint has no sympathy for him. He’s still got November. 

“You wanna switch Cap. You can have February and I would love to take July off your hands,” Bruce mutters with a twitch in his brow. He’s getting really annoyed with this whole thing. Not only is he dressed up in little red and pink heart decorated boxer briefs, but he has to carry around a harp. 

“Um no, but I think you should go next Bruce,” Steve responds and Bruce just glares at him and goes to annoy the photographer to take his damn picture and stop staring at Natasha’s boobs, which are really about to fall out of her witch’s costume for October. 

“All of you stop complaining,” Fury commands sending a death glare out to all of them. 

“You get to wear a suit. A. Suit. When you have to wear leaves and flowers you can tell me to stop complaining Mr. September,” Tony glares back. Fury takes his ruler and starts smacking it against the palm of this hand. Tony rolls his eyes and mutters ‘something about scarier teachers having been there and done that.’

“Friends! Let us rejoice in this rare occasion of peace! We may be dressed funnily and I will not claim to understand why I must wear this tiny suit of bathing, but we must happy with the good in the world!” Thor proclaims in this booming voice that has everyone in the place shooting him glares especially that one assistant on the phone who looks like she wants to simultaneously kill him and fuck him. 

“Thor it’s a bathing suit and one that small is called a Speedo. Also you have to wear it because you’re Mr. June,” Clint explains for about the sixtieth time. The explanations have gotten shorter and shorter every time he’s said one. 

“Has anyone seen Coulson. He’s supposed to be in this too,” Natasha asks as she has finally escaped the clutches of the photographer after a berating from Bruce, who is currently staring moodily at the camera and not at all looking like the month his is supposed to represent. Fury is quick to give Natasha his suit jacket, so that she can get covered up. She gives him a quick smile and then focuses on the conversation. If Fury’s hand manages to find its way to the small of her back no one says anything. 

“Don’t know. I saw him this morning and said he’d be here, but I haven’t seen him since,” Clint replies while once again pulling his cloth covering down. 

“He was at lunch,” Steve says and then says to Clint when the archer furrows his brow, “You were at the range. He left early.” Clint nods. Everyone else puts in that they haven’t seen him since lunch. 

Bruce is getting fed up with getting his picture taken. Tony is really itchy. Thor is having what he’s wearing being explained to him again by Natasha. Fury is looking over reports. Tony and Steve are arguing about how the costumes are unfair…well it’s more like Tony coming up with more and more ludicrous sexual innuendos and the Cap turning the color of the red on his uniform. 

“Bruce you need to calm down. Tony stop embarrassing the Captain. Steve stop rising to Tony’s bait. Natasha please go change, so that Director Fury can get some work done instead of glaring at every guy that walks by you. Thor don’t worry about what you’re wearing or why just wear it, get your picture taken, and then get back in your armor. Clint stop trying to pull that thing down in the front because it rises up in the back and then half your ass is on display. Now everyone go get some work done while you wait for your turn,” Coulson directs while dressed up in a Santa Claus hat, bare chested with green ribbon covering his nether regions and a big red bow over his crotch as he read a report. Everyone stares. 

“Those were not suggestions people,” he growls and looks up from his report to glare at anyone. Tony wolf whistles, which breaks the tension and then everyone starts laughing at each others outfits, while going off to write reports that Coulson will read later. Coulson rolls his eyes and goes back to reading. 

“Do I get to unwrap you later?” Clint whispers in his ear from behind.

“Only if you manage to bring home some of that edible paint,” Coulson retorts. 

“Will do, sir,” Clint salutes before going and pulling a leaf off Tony’s outfit, who tries to punch him in the shoulder, but Clint ducks and laughs. He moves on, while Steve holds Tony back. At that moment Loki chooses to appear. 

“Brother. What exactly do you have on?” he inquires with a raised eyebrow and a look of distain. Everyone whips around. 

“Brother! I have been informed that it is called a Speedo,” He looks to Natasha and Clint to make sure he’s right, “and I am Mr. June.” Thor beams, while Loki just looks confused. He turns to Coulson and his mouth drops open. He looks around the room taking in everyone’s outfits his face gets more and more shocked as he moves through it. 

“It’s for a themed charity calendar for the upcoming holidays. Each person is a month and they where something that represents that month,” Coulson explains without looking up from his report. 

“Right. Well you all look wonderful,” Loki smirks, “Really though it’s such a lovely treat to see you all looking festive.” 

“We still need a January,” Coulson says glancing up and assessing Loki. 

“What? No. Hell no. It’s not happening Coulson,” Loki gets out between clenched teeth. Coulson just raises a single eyebrow. Loki ends up in tiny white shorts, body glitter, and a sash that says New Years. He refused to wear the top hat. 

“I cannot believe you are making me do this,” Loki mutters murderously and glares at Coulson, who ignores him to read a new report. 

“Brother, why does your body sparkle like the Bifrost?” Thor questions while staring at Loki’s chest. 

“I don’t know,” Loki mutters, “They said something about fireworks.” Thor chuckles drawing a reluctant smile and blush from Loki. 

“You are good. Can I unwrap you now?” Clint questions with a grin and lowers Coulson’s file with two of his fingers so he can see the man’s eyes. 

“Not if you want to ruin what I have planned for later,” Coulson responds as he smirks. 

“I can’t wait for later,” Clint whines giving Phil the puppy dog eyes that he knows the other man can’t resist. Coulson looks around before planting a soft kiss on Clint’s mouth and when he pulls away Clint has a small smile on his face. 

“Hey Phil.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

A month later when the calendar comes out in the very back there is a scrapbook page of all the months together and in the very center is a picture of Mr. December kissing Mr. November.


End file.
